Please love me?
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Len desperately wants Piko to realize how much he means to him. Rated M for a reason, people xD


A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long, it took me forever to come up with the plot for this. Anyways, this story is a request by miss rosekagamines, Please enjoy!

..

..

"Your eyes sparkle in the moonlight," Len rehearsed, staring into the mirror on his wall. He had to get this right, If he were ever going to impress the boy of his dreams. "Your skin is the loveliest i-iv-ihv..." He glared at the word with a deep confusion. "Ive-ehr-wry..?" What the heck was that?

"Ivory."

Len froze as he heard the sweet voice. "P-Piko...!" He panicked. "What are you doing..?"

"What are you doing? And what is that?" Piko questioned, grabbing the paper Len held in his hands. "My heart aches when you walk by..." the albino recited, stifling a giggle. "This is awful, Len."

The blonde frowned. "But Rin helped me write them! She told me they'd work!"

Piko patted the other boy's head. "Haven't you learned never to ask Rin's help on anything? I know that, and I've only been here a few months!"

Len blushed. Was it really that bad? "I...I guess I was desperate..." He admitted. "What should I do?"

"Desperate, huh?" Piko asked. "Then maybe I can help?"

"Well..." Len turned an even brighter crimson as he looked for something-anything-other than the albino to hold his attention. "I..."

"C'mon, Lenny!" Piko laughed. "I'm good at this junk!"

Len, unable to speak, just nodded.

"Great!" the other boy began walking into Lens room to sit down. "So, what do you like about her?"

Len twiddled his thumbs. "Well, he is really nice...he likes to help me whenever he can. A-And... he has pretty eyes... and when he smiles it makes me happy..."

He?

"Oh. Oooh..." Piko said, suddenly getting it. "Well then...uh... you could say you admire him, for being so kind to everyone. And that you want to know him better!"

Len sat down on his bed, an unhappy look plastered onto his face. "I'll try...but what if he doesn't like me? Or he hates me because I like him..?"

"Then he's an idiot. Simple as that."

'Is he calling himself an idiot...?' Len thought to himself. 'He wouldn't go out with me...'

After a moment of silence, he began to think aloud. "Would you?" Len thought aloud. "G- Go out with me, I-I mean."

Piko's eyes widened, and his face became a dark pink. "Well, I..." He waited for the blonde to say something like 'nevermind' or 'forget about it', but he just kept looking at Piko. "That depends."

"On what?" Len asked, confused. "I think y-you're very beautiful, Piko-tan. And I admire you for being so kind to everyone...and...and...I want you to know me better because I really love you...!"

A small gasp escaped Piko's lips. He realized how dense he had been before. Len would always stick by his side even if it meant leaving Rin. 'What should I say...what should I do...' He thought, a red tint appearing on his skin. 'Sure, Len's cute, but...I don't know...!'

Before the boy had a response, Len locked his hands behind Piko neck. As he began leaning closer, he shot the albino a pleading look. "Can I...kiss you...?"

The blonde's lips were placed so close to Piko's own. They looked so soft...so inviting...it was driving him mad trying to make sense of all he was feeling.

'But do I really need to understand..?' He began to think closing his eyes. 'Should i just...do what I feel...?"

After a moment of hesitation, Piko closed the gap between them. His mouth slowly pressed to the other's lips, and Len immediately began to kiss back. His kiss was so soft, so gentle. It was as if one false move could cause the fragile blonde to break. And it was the most intoxicating feeling.

The albino felt the world disappearing around him, all of his problems managing to melt away. The only thing that mattered was Len. Len, the small boy who, by some strange nature, happened to love him.

Before Piko had the time to realize, Len began to deepen the kiss. It was almost forceful, yet Piko still felt at ease.

"mmh.." the albino's small whimper echoed through the room, causing the boy to turn pink. Len slightly pulled away and began to laugh.

"Piko-tan...you're so cute.." The blonde smiled and went back to kissing the other.

The albino was at a loss of words. Him? Cute? He-he was tough! He knew he was!

In rebellion, the boy forcefully slid his tounge into the younger boys mouth.

Lens eyes widened, but he soon began to smile. Kissing back, he slowly began pushing Piko down onto his bed. He began running his small hands down the boys body, farther and farther unitil...

"L-Len!" Piko broke the kiss quickly.

The blonde became incredibly embarrassed. "Im so sorry, Piko-tan! I just thought-well, maybe...we could...y-you know.."

The albino had to stifle a giggle. "Len, you're only 14. Isn't that a little...strange?"

He shook his head frantically. "No way! Um...I-I'm mature though! And y-your only 15, so..." Len looked away, frowning as if he had been defeated. "I am really sorry.."

Piko hesatantly began to speak. "I-its okay...I was just confused...but um...maybe we could continue..? I-I mean...I wouldn't mind..."

The younger boy began to grin madly as he straddled Piko. He kissed the boy softly on the lips before moving down to his jaw and neck.

Feeling trapped once more, Piko smirked arrogantly as he managed to push Len onto the bed. Before he could protest, the albino kissed him sweetly and began talking off the his shirt.

To his suprise, Len refrained from complaining. Instead he began helping Piko with his own. His hands began to wander from the small of Piko's back, to his waistline.

The white haired boy gasped quietly. He never knew Len could actually act like this. He didn't know why, but it seemed to make him even more attractive...

Before he realized, his pants had been removed and Len was beginning to remove his boxers as well.

Piko stared at amazement at the younger boy's body. He looked so small and weak, and yet, so beautiful. It was amazing to see him like this. To see him so vulnerable...it was almost maddening. He wanted to go mad, he wanted to ever-so-much. To screw him without a second thought. But the fragility of the small boy's frame somehow drew him in and pushed him away.

Len tugged at Piko's waistline. "Piko-tan..? I-is there something wrong?" He quickly began covering himself with a blanket, shyly.

Piko kissed his forehead and gently moved the blanked aside. "N-no..the opposite, actually." His hand gently moved down the pale body, causing the blonde to shiver as he moved further.

"Nnnhh..!" Len moaned, his hands securing to the albino's back.

The other laughed oh so slightly as he began removing his own boxers. And this time, Len was the one gaping at the others body. The albino was much more masculine then Len expected. And simply...beautiful.

"Len...um..this might hurt..." Piko said nervously. "I'll try to be as-"

The blonde laughed. "Piko...It's not like I'm a virgin..."

"O-oh...right..." The albino tried hard to hide his embarrassment.

"B-but...please...be gentle..?"

The other nodded as he kissed the younger boy feverishly. His one hand gently carressed the boys face as the other stuck two fingers inside of him.

"Nnh!" Len squirmed at the touch, causing Piko to worry.

The albino removed his other hand and slowly began stroking the boys Length, hoping it would get his mind of the pain. As he inserted a third finger, he earned another groan from the blonde.

After a moment of letting Len get slightly more adjusted, Piko pulled out his fingers. "A-are you sure this is okay?" Piko said, remembering the discomfort on the boy's face.

"Mm-hm.." Len nodded and kissed the albino deeply.

Piko moved as slowly as possible, trying to keep Len at ease. Waiting was such utter agony, but he was forced to comply. The last thing he would want to do was hurt him.

The blonde flinched at the intrusion. He tried to keep his breath steady and relaxed, but he soon realized how uneven it was. At least, the times he WAS breathing.

After a moment, he realized Piko had stopped moving, and instead was looking at the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Len nodded and bucked his hips in compliance, getting both Piko and himself to let out a moan.

The albino slowly rocked back and forth, having to hold himself back once again. But soon, he couldn't resist the temptation. He needed to have him.

Hastily, Piko trusted deep into the other boy.

Len let out a blood-curtling scream before settling back down. "P-piko-tan...! I-I-...um... do that again..." His cheeks turned a soft pink as he looked towards the albino pleadingly.

Filled with lust, Piko quickly replied by latching on to Len's hips and thrusting once more.

Len's head violently snapped back as he moaned. "nnh...!" His hands gripped onto the older boy's shoulders, leaving dents where they rested. Everytime Piko thrusted was like an amazing sense of bliss. He craved it as much as the other boy craved him.

Both boys were sweating hard and the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Their movements became even sharper, even more violent with each passing thrust, and neither boy could seem to get enough.

"aaah! f-f-aster! Hnnn!" the blonde cried as his nails sunk even deeper, drawing blood. His blue eyes were hazy as he looked at the other. Piko seemed to comply, as he thrusted as deep as he could into the blonde.

Len's blue eyes widened as Piko hit his nerves. "Nnhh..!" He cried, bucking his hips wantingly. Piko smilled as he repeated the action.

"A-aahhh! P-Piko-Tan...!" Len shouted out, coming albino's stomache.

With one final movement, the older boy came deeply into the other as well, collapsing onto him as he did so.

After the room became silent, the blonde kissed the other boys cheek, smiling as brightly as ever. "Piko-tan, I..I do love you..."

As he looked up he realized the boy was barely awake, panting heavily as his eyes closed.

Len sighed. He knew that Piko didn't love him, but at least he got him for now. For the next short while, Piko and him would be together. And nothing could make the young boy happier.

A/n: Wow, this took me a month to write...procrastonation for the win! :D Damn you, writers block! Also, if you love PikoLen like me, check out my other stories please :) Thank you!


End file.
